User identity verification and/or authentication is widely used in many different types of computing systems in order to control access to sensitive data and/or other information. Because of the high level of technology available to the public, however, hackers or other unauthorized users pose a greater threat to the security of computer systems. For example, losses due to identity theft in the United States top $30 billion per year.
Fingerprint scanning is one method available for identity verification, and may be used in computer security systems. It is generally accurate alone; however, it is not entirely foolproof as some fingerprint readers have been fooled by counterfeit fingerprint reproductions. For example, fingerprint scanners have been fooled in the past by xerographic copies of an individual's fingerprints or by fingerprints lifted from surfaces such as a desk.